Vehicles having three-row seating arrangements are increasingly popular. Such vehicles, including variations of sport utility vehicles (“SUVs”), crossovers, minivans, and the like maintain a typical four-door arrangement for access to the interior thereof, with the front doors designated for access to the front seats (driver and passenger) and the rearward doors being used for access to both the second row (or middle row) seats and the third row seats, which are disposed rearward of the middle row in a portion of what is usually or alternately occupied by the cargo area of the vehicle. In instances where a bench seat, in particular, is used for the second row seats, access to the third row is obstructed by the second row seats. Various mechanisms have been incorporated into the second row seats to provide folding and/or sliding thereof in the forward direction away from the third row to attempt to provide improved access to the third row. Such mechanisms are limited in their range of motion and may still provide passages that are difficult to navigate, particularly by adults. Further, such mechanisms typically require that the outward positions of the second row be unoccupied, requiring passengers therein to exit the vehicle and prohibiting access through a side of the vehicle in which a child car seat is installed.